Kuroko Ga Kiru !
by Uween
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai - c'est le nom, du moins un surnom que s'est donné un groupe de rebelles aux visages méconnus faisant parti de l'Armée des Révolutionnaires. Désignés que par leurs couleurs respectives : Rouge, Bleu foncé, Vert, Jaune, Violet, Rose et Noir ; le Gouvernement fait tout en œuvre pour les arrêter – et une lourde prime leur ait attribué en cas de capture… UA


**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sors enfin ma nouvelle fanfiction dont je parlais depuis longtemps, ayant un peu de temps… je tenais cependant à vous prévenir : j'ai TOTALEMENT changé ma façon d'écrire, alors ne soyez pas étonné du changement. L'ambiance de cette fanfiction est en effet beaucoup plus sombre, donc je DEVAIS le faire – ambiance oblige. L'humour sera beaucoup moins présent nous sommes dans un univers alternatif avec une ambiance assez apocalyptique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié « ce » que vous aimez bandes de vicieu(e)s – ces détails seront en revanche, beaucoup moins ambigus et plus présents par la suite ) **

**Pour vous chers lecteurs, l'histoire me prend du temps et j'ai mûrement réfléchi, écrit – réécrit, hésité, relus (en bref, ça m'a pris plusieurs jours) avant de poster ce chapitre. Les phrases sont beaucoup plus difficiles à écrire étant donné que je suis habituée à un tout autre type d'écriture. C'est pourquoi je le répète, la plupart de ceux qui ont lu mon autre fanfic seront choqués – étant donné que j'accorde BEAUCOUP de temps pour chaque chapitre que ce soit scénario, écriture, lecture, et réécriture. **

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous passerez une excellente lecture !**

**Résumé : **« Kiseki no Sedai » - c'est le nom, du moins le surnom que s'est donné un groupe d'assassins aux visages méconnus faisant parti de l'Armée des Révolutionnaires. Désignés que par leurs couleurs respectives : Rouge, Bleu foncé, Vert, Jaune, Violet, Rose et Noir le Gouvernement fait tout en œuvre pour les arrêter – et une lourde prime leur ait attribué en cas de capture…

**Crédits :** Les personnages de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent au grand merveilleux Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Le titre et le scénario reprennent le manga « Akame Ga Kiru ». Il n'y aura cependant AUCUN personnage de ce manga dans cette fanfic. Les personnages principaux sont scolarisés à Poudlard – donc crédit Harry Potter également. (Ouais, je viens de vous spoiler un gros coup).

**Pairing **: Un peu de tout - Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé du pairing final

**Rating :** T/M

**Genre :** UA, Romance, Yaoi, Fantastique, Horreur et Psychologique.

* * *

**Chapitre 0 – Pilote**

Le soleil quittait doucement la ville Jürk, et une enveloppe couvrit lentement le ciel de son rideau noir. Les lampadaires pointaient un à un, tandis que le froid nocturne inondait la cité. La lune s'élevait dans les cieux baignant Jürk dans une lumière sépulcrale tout en laissant le crépuscule s'effacer. Tout cela laissa place à une obscurité lourde et mystérieuse. Les habitants s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux et sillonnaient de leurs voitures à travers les grands boulevards. Malgré les ronronnements des moteurs, un calme absolu régnait sur les rues vides.

Vingt heures venait de sonner sur la grande horloge de la Tour Sacrée. La face cachée par une large capuche et crispée d'un désespoir commun, un habitant allait courageusement seul à travers cette solitude. Il pénétra ensuite dans un quartier aux ruelles bordées de hauts immeubles, avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Ses yeux se levèrent, hésitants devant un bâtiment sur de huit étages entièrement éteint. Puis, d'un mouvement brut, ses mains parcourirent ses poches avant d'en sortir un petit papier. Après une lente décision, il ouvrit la grille qui donnait accès à une avant-cour ornée de fleurs, et frappa à la porte dans laquelle était encastrée une plaque métallique, avec comme inscription en gros caractères :

KNS

Littéralement « Kiseki no Sedai ».

« Eh bien… pour vouloir être discrets…» siffla le jeune homme en plaquant sa main au visage.

Il fut introduit par une jeune femme dans une salle d'attente sévèrement meublée de luxe dont les fenêtres donnaient sur une vaste cour. La réceptionniste esquissa un sourire où ses yeux pleins de candeur indiquèrent un siège.

De son côté, le visiteur parut vivement frappé par l'expression sympathique que reflétait le visage de son hôtesse, mais aussi, par la beauté de celle-ci. Ses longs cheveux roses remontés en un parfait chignon, dégageaient parfaitement son visage, d'une splendeur irrésistible. Son esprit fut soudainement rempli de questions. Etait-il vraiment au bon endroit ? S'était-il trompé ?

Un silence embarrassant s'installa quelques minutes.

« Vous êtes la femme de la chef ? » lui demanda-t-il enfin.

L'interlocutrice leva la tête, les yeux arrondis, avant d'étouffer un rire. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Pas du tout… simplement leur secrétaire… et parfois leur collaboratrice... »

Le mot « leur » attira son attention. L'homme baissa les yeux, confus.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? » poursuivit-elle.

La tête du concerné se releva.

« Mon supérieur… m'a chargé de vous intercepter cette mission pour votre groupe » répondit-il gravement « celle-ci sera sans doute une des plus difficile… où est votre chef ? »

Ses mains tendirent ensuite une enveloppe soigneusement fermée d'une espèce de colle rouge. D'un mouvement, elle la refusa.

« Cette enveloppe doit être pour notre chef – et soyez sans inquiétude, Monsieur. N'importe quelle mission est possible pour nous. » dit-elle « Faites-nous confiance d'accord ? »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un clin d'œil amical, qui fit rougir l'invité.

Au moment où il devait passer dans la pièce voisine, suivit de son interlocutrice, il entendit le bruit sec d'un déclic puis aperçut à la suite un appareil photo.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

« Par mesure de précaution, chacun de nos clients doivent être photographié. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes très bien archivés. C'est le chef des Révolutionnaires qui nous a demandé cela… »

Un peu inquiet, il pénétra dans une immense pièce pour le moins fascinante : De hautes bibliothèques remplies de manuels voisinaient avec des armoires de produits chimiques, des appareils numériques Hi-Tech sans fil et à rayons X, un gros microscope, et jusqu'à un jeu de Go visiblement utilisée récemment. Dans un coin se dressait une grande table, dont la surface était totalement recouverte d'une carte.

Ce bizarre décor impressionna vivement le jeune homme ; tout lui semblait inconnu, mais une étrange appréhension s'emparait de lui. Il eut un instant l'impression de sentir planer sur lui un mystérieux danger. Il était dans l'un des QG centraux des révolutionnaires après tout.

Ce n'était que la voix de la jeune femme qui le rassura. Il détourna ensuite ses yeux vers le bruit de pas inconnus.

« Eh bien, quel client avons-nous… »

La voix de l'étranger l'intercepta facilement. Le visiteur releva la tête puis s'inclina à la vue de l'inconnu. Celui-ci en fit de même.

« B…Bonsoir » balbutia-t-il un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir. Je suppose que vous êtes Mr Koganei, l'éclaireur des Seirin ? »

L'homme acquiesça d'un marmonnement avant de s'incliner de nouveau.

« Vous êtes bien Monsieur Akashi ? » demanda l'invité.

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme déglutit un peu, ayant tout entendu. N'importe quel membre de la troupe des Révolutionnaires l'aurait reconnu.

« C'est bien moi, oui » répondit-il calmement.

Akashi Seijiroou, qui paraissait posséder une force effrayante, était un jeune homme de petite taille, à la physionomie étrange. Son visage était fin, couronné de cheveux rouges, et ses yeux, avaient comme particularité d'être de deux couleurs différentes, inspirait un mal-être inconnu.

« Mr Huugya, mon supérieur, m'a chargé de vous attribuer cette mission – il me semble que nous n'arrivons pas à régler ce problème… » poursuivit-il en tendant son enveloppe tout en évitant son regard.

Sa phrase finie, l'interlocuteur saisie la pochette, avant d'en déplier la lettre. Ses yeux lurent lentement sous la patience de l'invité. Un temps écoulé et d'un geste, il la replia méthodiquement, ce qui surprit grandement Koganei.

« Mr Akashi ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, visiblement occupé par autre chose.

« Soyez sans crainte » répondit-il la tête de profil et les mains croisées derrière le dos « Tout sera réglé d'ici une semaine. Quelques heures seront suffisantes. Je vous conseille de ne pas rester dans les parages. On ne sait jamais à cette heure »

L'invité répondit oui avec la tête avant de s'incliner de remerciement. Partir de cet endroit était devenu son désir le plus cher. L'aura qu'émettait le chef des Kiseki no Sedai n'était guère amicale bien au contraire : elle inspirait une sorte de cruauté assez imprévisible. Sur ce geste, il s'éclipsa rapidement la pièce. L'occupant, en profita pour détourner son regard vers la seule jeune femme présente.

« Je suppose que je dois les appeler ? » fit-elle en croisant son regard.

Il inclina sa tête en guise de réponse. La jeune femme voulut pousser un soupir, mais se ravisa. Ce genre de comportement était sévèrement puni par son camarade.

« Satsuki, avant que tu partes – j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose. » fit-il soudainement.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, interloqué. Il était rare qu'il lui parle ainsi. Aussi, détourna-t-elle la tête :

« Laquelle ? »

Le jeune homme, en face de la fenêtre ne lui adressait pas un regard, demeurant impassible.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me trouves de nouvelles « recrues » si tu vois où je veux en venir… »

La jeune femme sourit, savant pertinemment de quoi il parlait.

« Bien sûr » fit-elle d'un geste affirmatif « Il vient de décéder après tout…la situation était inévitable… »

Des souvenirs remontèrent, attristant son visage.

« J'espère tout au moins… » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Que la recrue suivante ne mourra pas » finit Akashi en fermant les yeux « Un examen « approprié » sera cependant nécessaire. Cette mission fera sûrement l'affaire. »

Ses mots se finirent par un sourire mesquin qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Celle répondit du même geste mais de façon plus nerveuse avant de jeter un regard ennuyeux sur son portable. Une nouvelle mission. Dangereuse oui, mais tellement simple par rapport aux autres…

**A suivre…**

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre pilote assez long en vue de vous faire patienter, le suivant est toujours en cours ! En outre, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, votre avis est important ! Sur ce, à bientôt !

PS : je n'ai pas oublié l'autre fic, le chapitre 7 est en cours ^^


End file.
